


the orange

by yawarakai



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Big Brother Peter Parker, Fluff, Gen, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Slice of Life, i guess?, may's not in this that much i'm so sorry, rhodey & happy are mentioned but it's like one line, tony knows gen z slang and hates it, zero angst here people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25667638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yawarakai/pseuds/yawarakai
Summary: "You know, shestillmentions that time you told her the walnut date loaf she made was 'exceptional, Ms Parker'," Peter says, pitching his voice higher in a silly imitation of Tony's voice."I literally never said that, but go off," Tony mutters.There's a piercing split-second of silence.Peter swivels sharply around. "Did you just say-""I don't know what you're talking about," Tony says quickly.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 28
Kudos: 223





	the orange

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil fic of my favourite poem ever aka 'the orange' by wendy cope

_At lunchtime I bought a huge orange -_

_The size of it made us all laugh._

_I peeled it and shared it with Robert and Dave -_

_They got quarters and I had a half._

“What the fuck is that?”

As usual, MJ doesn’t bother with morning greetings as she sits down next to Peter and Ned in English on Thursday. Their teacher, Mr Johnson, is a self-professed ‘cool, young and hip’ teacher – the type to put outdated memes in his PowerPoint slides and swear mildly in front of students. He also lets his students eat breakfast in class on Thursday morning, because teenagers need their food and he’s just cool like that.

Which leads to the source of MJ’s question – namely, the massive fucking orange sitting on Peter’s desk.

“NASA just discovered a new planet and gave it to Peter for breakfast,” Ned says.

Peter nods. “It’s true. The government’s in uproar.”

“Wow, it’s almost as big as Flash thinks his dick is,” MJ deadpans, pulling her notebook out of her bag. Ned sniggers as Peter picks up the orange and starts to peel it.

MJ accepts the slice Peter offers her, leaning back in her chair. “So where’d you get the mutant fruit?”

“May went to some market yesterday and when I woke up, this was just sitting on the kitchen bench,” Peter says. “She literally threw it at me when I said I hadn’t had breakfast yet, and here we are."

“On brand,” Ned muses, munching on his own slice.

“Pretty on brand, yeah.”

“Okay, guys!” Mr Johnson says, rubbing his hands together. “Today we move onto what is possibly my favourite Shakespeare play of all time! Be warned – this one _slaps_.”

MJ rolls her eyes.

\-----

_And that orange, it made me so happy,_

_As ordinary things often do_

_Just lately._

Visiting the lake house is the highlight of Peter's week. Seeing Morgan and Pepper is wonderful - of course it is - but by 2pm every Friday, Peter is itching to get into the garage with Tony and get his hands on some sweet, sweet tech. Last month, they made a sentient toaster. Pepper hadn't been that impressed.

They're shooting the shit over a pile of disassembled machinery when Tony says the Thing.

"And May didn't even realize that she'd given me the monster orange to end all oranges," Peter says, spinning aimlessly on his chair. Tony doesn't even look up from his tinkering.

"Well, considering your aunt lacks any type of culinary skill, she probably thought it was normal."

"Oof."

"Oof, indeed."

"You know, she _still_ mentions that time you told her the walnut date loaf she made was ' _exceptional, Ms Parker'_ ," Peter says, pitching his voice higher in a silly imitation of Tony's voice.

"I literally never said that, but go off," Tony mutters.

There's a piercing split-second of silence.

Peter swivels sharply around. "Did you just say-"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Tony says quickly.

"Oh my god, you _did_ -"

"You're rubbing off on me!" Tony throws up his hands in defeat. The pliers in his hand clatter to the ground. "You and your little dream team are always yapping away, it was only a matter of time before I got unwillingly converted-"

"Oh my _god,_ Ned's gonna go nuts, Mr Stark, this is _awesome_ ," Peter gasps, whipping out his phone.

**peter-man** guys mr stark just said 'go off'

 **peter-man** like unironically

 **nedward** asfkjdsga WHAT

 **nedward** gen z icon!!!

 **the king** gotta say i did not expect a boomer like him to be so down with the kids

 **nedward** !!!

"MJ says you're a boomer," Peter tells Tony, who splutters.

"I'm forty-nine!"

Peter throws his head back and laughs.

\-----

_The shopping. A walk in the park._

_This is peace and contentment. It's new_.

"C'mon, Petey, let's go on the swing!" Morgan tugs on Peter's arm as they walk down the street.

"Not right now, Mo, we've got stuff to do."

Morgan's bright expression turns instantly stormy. "Why'd we even come here if we're not gonna go on the swing," she mutters, pouting. Peter stifles a laugh, squatting down to look her in the eye.

"We are at the supermarket because we're out of milk and eggs, and your lazy dad is still asleep." He punctuates this with a squeeze of Morgan's cheeks, making her giggle. "So, we're gonna make pancakes and eat them in front of him because he didn't wake up in time for breakfast."

Morgan's eyes light up. "Can we put cookie butter on them?"

Peter snickers. Tony _hates_ cookie butter. "Sure thing, Mo. And after we get our groceries, _then_ you can go on the swing."

"Yes!"

\--

"Higher, Petey, higher!"

They've been at the swing for at least half an hour, Peter loyally pushing Morgan higher and higher as she shrieks with excitement. He's starting to sweat. The milk is probably going warm.

Peter checks his watch. 10:40am.

"Okay, Mongoose, time to go."

"Aw, man," Morgan groans. "But we just got here..."

"Nuh-uh, not true," Peter laughs. "It's been a little while. Your dad will be wondering where we are."

Morgan digs her shoes into the bark with only minimal grumbling and slides off the swing. She accepts Peter's offer of a wet wipe to clean her hands, dutifully dropping it into a bin on the way out of the park.

They walk in relative quiet for a few minutes before Morgan speaks up. "Hey, Petey?"

"Yeah, Mo."

"Can we do this again?"

Peter looks down at her. She's staring resolutely ahead as they walk, tiny six-year-old hand clasped in his. She looks so much like her father. "We can go on the swings again another day, for sure."

"I had a lot of fun."

"That's good."

"Petey?"

"Yeah?"

Morgan looks up at him with wide, brown eyes. "Are you going to be my big brother forever?"

Peter's heart swells. He bends down and swoops her up with one hand, squeezing her tight. He lays three smacking kisses on her round cheeks, and Morgan scrunches up her nose, giggling.

"Of course, Mo, of _course_ I am. I'm always going to be your brother, whether you like it or not," Peter smiles, bringing his other hand up to tickle under her chin. Morgan's grin is blinding. "No matter what, okay? I love you lots."

She wraps her arms around his neck and lays her head on his shoulder. "I love you three thousand, Petey."

\-----

_The rest of the day was quite easy._

_I did all the jobs on my list_

_And enjoyed them and had some time over._

Peter's eighteenth birthday is an understated affair.

May holds a 'surprise' party at their apartment, but he's known about it for a week. (Morgan has a big mouth.) It's barely even a party - Ned and MJ are sleeping over, and the Starks come for dinner and cake. Rhodey and Happy both send texts.

Dinner is loud, as usual. May’s meatballs are a showstopper (she isn’t actually that bad at cooking) and Tony bugs her for the recipe for a solid twenty minutes. On the other end of the table, Ned helps Morgan make a face out of her pasta, snapping a photo for posterity. MJ smiles over at Peter, and Peter smiles back.

Afterwards, May brings the cake out - red velvet, Peter's favourite - as they all clap along and sing ‘Happy Birthday’. Ned’s angelic singing voice is drowned out by Tony, MJ and Morgan, who sing loudly and badly on purpose for the fun of it. Pepper looks on fondly and kisses the top of Peter’s head as May sets the cake down in front of him.

Peter looks around at his family, bathed in the glow of birthday candles, and is so, so content.

The Starks go home after dessert. Tony pulls Peter into a tight hug as they get ready to leave, while Pepper and May make brunch plans and Ned and MJ lay out blankets in the living room. Morgan squeals happily from somewhere else in the apartment. Peter and Tony rock, slowly, back and forth, amidst the bustle.

 _It's nice_ , Peter thinks, _to be held like this_.

"Eighteen, huh," Tony says quietly.

"Yeah. It feels weird."

Tony smiles, ruffling his hair. "Feels like just yesterday I was chasing some preteen punk in pajamas around Queens."

Peter laughs quietly. "I was fifteen, Tony."

"Exactly. A baby."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, Mr Stark."

Tony just ruffles his hair harder, then presses a kiss to his forehead. "Happy birthday, Pete."

\--

Peter jerks awake at the crack of dawn the next day. He and Ned are still sprawled on the couch, his neck craned uncomfortably into Ned's stomach. MJ snores quietly on the floor under a thick blanket.

Peter yawns, stretching like a cat. He digs through the pile of blankets and unearths his phone, battery clinging to life.

_You have (3) new messages from: **tony**_

**tony** hey kiddo. i know i already said it earlier, but - happy birthday. just wanted to let you know that i'm proud of you and i support you in whatever you choose to do. so yeah

 **tony** i am literally getting heartburn just typing out these words but whatever

 **tony** love you 3000 pete

Peter looks out at the orange sunrise and smiles.

\-----

_I love you. I'm glad I exist._


End file.
